inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Ii Kaze ga Fuite KITAA!
Ii Kaze ga Fuite KITAA! (いい風が吹いてキター！, Ii Kaze ga Fuite KITAA!) là bài hát nhân vật của Matsukaze Tenma và Fei Rune trong Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone. Bài hát được trình bày bởi người lồng tiếng cho hai nhân vật này. Thông tin *'Trình bày' : Matsukaze Tenma (CV: Tersaki Yuka) và Fei Rune (CV: Kimura Akiko) *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ ': Kadogawa Hokaze *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và bản trình bày trên Wiki: '''Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Cảm nhận Lời nhạc Tiếng Nhật いくら待っても何も起こんない 君の手で起こさなきゃ! 誰に頼ってもやってくんない 今自分で動くんだ! 「一度破れた夢だからって簡単に手放すのか!?」 マジで叶えたい夢ならば最後まで握りしめろっ! 後先考えず 今、むちゃしようぜっ! そうじゃなきゃ起こせない 栄光の風! もう一度いくぞっ! なんとしても勝つぞっ! 飛び越えよう!壁を 今度こそっ! 何度でも挑もう! 今日ダメでもTomorrow! 追いかけよう!夢を 叶えるまで! いくらやってもうまくいかない そんなこと誰でもある 「次は必ずうまくいくっ!」ってあきらめず続ければ いい風が吹いてくる! ほら!君のほうへ いい風が吹いてキター! この風にのって どこまでもいけそう! この調子でいくぞっ! なんにでも勝てそう! その意気でっ! 全力で挑もう! このチャンスをつかもう! 絶対にいける! 夢は叶う! いい風が吹いている! ほら!今ここで いい風をつなぐんだ! このまま未来(あす)へ 俺たちの風は 止まらないよずっと ここからももっと 強くなる! 逆風に負けず 挑み続けやっと 俺たちは夢を 叶えたんだ! Romaji ikura mattemo nani mo okonnai kimi no te de okosanakya! dare ni tayotte mo yatte kunnai ima jibun de ugokun da! “ichido yabureta yume dakaratte kantan ni tebanasu no ka!?” MAJI de kanaetai yume naraba saigo made nigirishimero! atosaki kangaezu ima, mucha shiyou ze! sou ja na kya okosenai eikou no kaze! mou ichido ikuzo! nanto shitemo katsu zo! tobi koeyou! kabe wo kondo koso! nando demo idomou! kyou DAME demo Tomorrow! oikakeyou! yume wo kanaeru made! ikura yatte mo umaku ikanai sonna koto dare demo aru “tsugi wa kanarazu umaku iku!” tte akiramezu tsuzukereba ii kaze ga fuitekuru! hora! kimi no hou e ii kaze ga fuite KITAA! kono kaze ni notte doko made mo ikesou! kono choushi de ikuzo! nanni demo katesou! sono iki de! zenryoku de susumou kono CHANSU wo tsukamou! zettai ni ikeru! yume wa kanau! ii kaze ga fuiteiru! hora! ima koko de ii kaze wo tsunagun da! kono mama asu e oretachi no kaze wa tomaranai yo zutto koko kara mo motto tsuyoku naru! gyakufuu ni makezu idomi tsuzuke yatto oretachi wa yume wo kanaetan da! 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ' No matter how much you wait, nothing will happen You have to make it happen with your hands! You can’t just rely on someone else Move on your own accord! “Just because your dream was ruined once, you’re going to give it up that easily?!” If it’s a dream you really want to come true, you have to hold onto it to the very end! Don’t think about consequences Just go all out now! Nothing will happen if you don’t The wind of glory! Let’s go one more time! Win no matter what happens! Jump over the wall This time! Challenge it as many times as it takes! Even if it doesn’t happen today, Tomorrow! Chase after it! Until your dreams come true! Everyone has times when no matter what you do, things don’t go right “It’ll work out next time!” As long as you continue without giving up A good wind is blowing in! Look! In your direction A good wind is blowing in! Ride on this wind We can go anywhere! Let’s keep it up and go! We can win anything! With that spirit! Challenge it with all you’ve got! Seize this chance! You can definitely make it! Make your dreams come true! A good wind is blowing in! Look! Right here A good wind connects us! We’ll head towards the future this way Our wind won’t stop Never From here, it’ll only get stronger! Not losing to headwinds We kept challenging them Until we finally Made our dreams come true! 'Bản dịch Việt ngữ''' Chờ đợi làm gì, sẽ chẳng có gì xảy ra đâu Từ đôi tay này, bạn phải tự làm ra nó ! Bạn không thể dựa vào bất cứ ai mãi được hết Nào hãy tự mình tiến về phía trước ! "Chẳng lẽ chỉ vì giấc mơ của bạn thất bại một lần mà bạn từ bỏ nó một cách dễ dàng đến thế?!" Nếu đó là giấc mơ mà bạn muốn biến thành sự thật, nhất định bạn phải giữ lấy nó! Hậu quả nào có nghĩa lý gì Hãy tiến về phía trước ! Không có gì có thể thay đổi được nếu bạn từ bỏ nó Ngọn gió của sự vinh quang! Hãy cùng nhau bước đi thêm một lần nữa! Quyết tâm giành chiến thắng bằng mọi giá! Hãy nhảy qua bức tường ấy Lần này đây! Chiến đấu với nó dù có biết bao nhiêu lần phải đương đầu! Nếu hôm nay không thay đổi được, thì ngày mai! Đuổi theo nó đi! Hãy biến giấc mơ thành hiện thực đi! Làm sao tránh khỏi những điều không như ý ta muốn trong những việc ta làm "Chắc chắn nó sẽ thành công trong những lần tiếp theo." Khi bạn tiếp tục và không bỏ cuộc Một ngọn gió tuyệt vời thổi qua đấy! Nhìn đi! Đó là nơi bạn đang hướng đến! Một ngọn gió tuyệt vời thổi qua đấy! Hãy bước lên nó nào Chúng ta có thể đi bất cứ đâu! Hãy giữ chặt nó trong tay và bước đi tiếp nào! Chúng ta có thể chiến thắng tất cả! Cùng với tinh thần này nào! Thách thức nó với tất cả những gì bạn có đi! Hãy nắm lấy cơ hội này! Chắc chắn chúng ta có thể làm được! Hãy biến giấc mơ này trở thành sự thật đi! Tuyệt vời làm sao ngọn gió đang thổi qua kìa! Nhìn xem! Ngay tại đây đấy! Cơn gió tuyệt vời này đang kết nối chúng ta lại đấy! Hãy cùng nhau hướng về phía trước và đương đầu với tương lai! Ngọn gió của chúng ta sẽ không bao giờ dừng lại Không bao giờ đâu! Chính từ nơi này đây, nó sẽ ... ... nhất định ngày càng mạnh mẽ hơn! Không bao giờ đầu hàng trước những ngọn gió ngang ngược Chúng ta sẽ tiếp tục chiến đấu với chúng Cho đến bước cuối cùng khi chúng ta ... Có thể biến giấc mơ này trờ thành sự thật! Video thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO